


Obsessive

by Miyukitty



Series: Haikyuu Ghoul [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Animal Instincts, Biting, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Confessions, Creepy Fluff, Ghouls and their Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kagune Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, SASO 2016, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokyo Ghoul AU; Bokuto-san smells good. </p><p>(That's it, that's the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO2016 Bonus Round 5 theme: Myths and Lore. Tokyo Ghoul AU is strangely comforting to me; I haven't written it [in a while](http://archiveofourown.org/series/222845) and even with new characters it feels like coming home again :,) ~~my first bokuaka is ghouls though, i'm sorry i'm like this haha~~
> 
> The tags probably make this sound worse than it is, spoilers: nobody gets eaten. Akaashi just thinks about it a lot. :3 
> 
> If you need a visual/aren't familiar with ghoul biology, Akaashi would look similar to [this](http://pa1.narvii.com/5732/29ad4c84afdea916fe7cccf33f16f91b92c26852_hq.gif).

 

 

Akaashi inhaled fresh air and held it for a long moment, as he ticked off categories in his mental list. The acrid reek of hot pavement. The stinging salt of sweat. Synthetic leather and rubber soles of sneakers. A distant whiff of tallow and meat, charring in the kitchens where they left the windows open--

  
  
He exhaled slowly, and wiped beads of sweat from his brow. He was outside the gym to clear his overloaded senses. Today's training was finally over, but there were days to go before the camp was complete. This was significantly more taxing than school or even tournaments. It was possible that attending training camp had been a miscalculation on his part. He thought himself naïve to risk so much over a childish game.

 

No, he was still in control of his body. He could handle this. It was just volleyball, same as always. He wiped his hands dry on the mesh of his shorts, choosing to ignore the perspiration beading anew on his palms. Breathe in, hold it, count to twenty.

  
  
Akaashi was still too warm. His pulse thrummed just beneath his skin, fluttering at his wrists where he could feel it, pooling heat around his shoulder blades. The familiar exercise of labeling the odors he could distinguish and identify was meant to calm him, but he was still distracted by ghoulish instinct. His senses were average by most measures, but Akaashi always did have a sensitive nose, even in comparison to his family.

 

Exhale slowly, then inhale again. Delicate, lingering sweetness from fresh grass clippings. Noxious car exhaust fumes from the parking lot. The heavy, rancid taint of beef merging unpleasantly with dull rice and too-bitter vegetables in the stir-fry. He needed to get away before the meal was served. He needed to get away from--

  
  
"Hey hey, Akaashi! Going for a walk? I'll come with you!"

  
  
A sweaty hand clamped firmly down on his shoulder. Akaashi shrugged aside Bokuto's casual touch, but not before his staggeringly powerful scent crashed over him.

 

A rush of fierce heat coiled deep in his belly in response. He disguised his gasp with a polite cough, head swimming in musky overtones, oak and earth and a hint of something spicy on his palate – cinnamon? Clove? Bokuto's natural body odor was poorly masked with commercial deodorant, the chemical scent of which mercifully acted as a bitter repellent on his tongue. He was not salivating. He was in control.

  
  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi snapped, a little more curt than he intended. "I came outside for peace and quiet. Perhaps you can bother Kuroo-san right now."

  
  
"But Aka- _aa_ -ashi," Bokuto whined, dragging out the syllables in his name. "Kuroo's playing with Kenma and it's not time for dinner yet. I'm _hungry_."

  
  
_Same,_ Akaashi's mind supplied darkly.

 

His fingers twitched at his sides, and he quickly stuffed them into his pockets and began walking away, towards the empty playing field behind the gyms. Bokuto trailed eagerly after him, undeterred by his seeming apathy.

  
  
Akaashi stole a guilty glance when he was confident Bokuto was no longer looking at him, and licked his lips without thinking. Bokuto was warmth personified, he was a sunny smile and a booming voice and eyes of molten gold, a larger than life presence that filled the room and drew all eyes to him. And therein lay the problem. Some eyes lingered longer than they were supposed to. Some eyes just couldn't stop staring from the shadows.

  
  
Eyes like Kuroo's, Kenma's, Tsukishima's, and _his._

  
  
It was a mistake to come to training camp where there were other ghouls like him masquerading as normal high school boys. They were all suppressing the flash of their kakugan when they got too excited over a good spike, faking their enthusiasm over putrid meals they couldn't digest, making awkward eye contact with each other across the court because they all knew each other's deadly secret and had to pretend they didn't. It wasn't exactly solidarity, not with the paranoia necessary to their way of life.

  
  
It would have been a mistake to _not_ go to camp, though -– with the way Bokuto attracted trouble like a magnet without ever realizing the danger he was in. How could one human unwittingly spend so much of his time around adolescent ghouls and remain unscathed?

  
  
Akaashi didn't leave it up to chance: he had leverage over the mated pair, at least. Kuroo insisted Bokuto was his friend, but was forced to promise he wouldn't harm the human so long as Akaashi stayed away from Kenma. Mutually assured destruction was a good title for the knife's edge trust he shared with the Nekoma ghouls, though he didn't dislike them, personally. He hoped it never came to that.

  
  
He remained wary of Tsukishima, though. He had not yet pinpointed the Karasuno ghoul's weakness. And his persistent scent as the first year stayed late for extra practice kept rankling Akaashi's ingrained desire to mark and possess, the ghoulish instinct to _claim_ Bokuto as his territory before a rival could take him away. It was a nuisance to deal with.

  
  
Akaashi realized with a small frown that he was spacing out in front of Bokuto, although Bokuto seemingly had not noticed. They were walking along the length of the recently mowed field, Bokuto chattering animatedly, waving his broad hands to exaggerate whatever story he'd launched into. He was barely listening, but gathered it was some harmless anecdote about Kuroo downloading a game onto Kenma's phone without asking, thinking it would be a nice surprise, only to use the last of his data for the month and now Kenma refused to text him, etc. Bokuto's usual enthusiasm for his friends' antics was charming, even if he was ignorant to exactly _what_ those friends were.

 

It was very distracting to have Bokuto so close, to catch whiffs of earth tones and cinnamon spice every time the wind shifted direction. On the court, he was a whirlwind of tangy sweat and burgeoning testosterone, but when he was calmer like this, Akaashi could detect the subtler notes of his fragrance. The cheap deodorant was already waning, and Akaashi resisted his wild urge to inhale deeply, knowing all too well the effect Bokuto's scent had on his treacherous body. He drew shallow, measured breaths through his mouth, and settled for watching instead. 

 

Staring had its own set of risks. Bokuto held a lot of power in his broad frame for one so painfully human. He was scant centimeters taller than Akaashi but significantly heavier, corded with muscle thickest in his shoulders, arms, and thighs. Pheromones were going to be the death of him, Akaashi decided grimly. He'd never make it to the end of training camp. He stopped walking to tug at the collar of his t-shirt, feeling altogether too warm.

 

Dark eyes lingered on the tantalizing sliver of bare skin between Bokuto's gym shorts and his over-long kneepads as he walked obliviously on, and _god,_ did Akaashi want to eat him or mate him? This temptation was hell. He hadn't been able to differentiate between the desires for too long now, he just ached with want.

  
  
_Both, both, devour him whole,_ answered the frisson of heat down his spine.

 

Bokuto turned to face him with that sunny smile, and Akaashi's last vestige of control snapped. The ghoul lunged.

  
  
His pulse roared in his ears as he shoved Bokuto to the ground faster than his eyes could follow. Fingers dug into the meat of Bokuto's biceps as he straddled his lap. The sclera of Akaashi's eyes bled dark, irises flashing a predatory red. They caught the sun's dying light and shone with a preternatural glow as Akaashi stared him down.

 

Bokuto's jaw gaped open in shock, spluttering on syllables he couldn't quite spit out in the right order.

  
  
"Ah – wha-?! Aka, you, I mean-! How are you stronger than me?!"

  
  
Akaashi huffed a mirthless laugh, because of course that's the detail Bokuto would latch onto, not that his underclassman was a monster in human shape pinning him to the ground. The fool truly had no sense of danger. He tried to pull back, he really did, but the scent was _irresistible,_ and his eager body refused to comply now that they were alone.

 

His teeth nipped bruises along the curve of Bokuto's clavicle and up his muscular neck, quick tongue darting out to taste the salt beading on bare skin. Akaashi had officially lost control. Shivers tingled down his spine at his first taste, and he wanted _more._ Bokuto could not stifle a startled moan as Akaashi bit harder, hands moving automatically to grasp at his back for support. 

 

Akaashi gasped as his swollen kakuhou finally burst under the unexpected touch. His back arched as it ripped clean through his skin, his shirt, and spilled blood red mist from above his shoulder blades. His ukaku unfurled into gaseous wings that blazed redder than the sunset.

 

They both froze, breathing heavily as they stared at each other.

  
  
Akaashi's fingers tightened on Bokuto's shoulders. He was panting with the effort it took not to bite to kill, with that jugular pulsing so close to his lips. Bokuto had made no move to defend himself this whole time, clinging to Akaashi like he was afraid the ghoul would fly away. He could tear that exposed throat open like tissue paper, climb into that chest cavity and _gorge_ himself, indulge in every binge-eating fantasy that haunted him since he joined Fukurodani's volleyball club --

 

\-- but then he would lose Bokuto.

 

Through his haze of desperate _want_ , a somewhat logical thought occurred to Akaashi. The other ghouls would smell his kagune immediately. They already knew where he was, what he was doing. Would they betray him now? Would Kuroo and Kenma come to save Bokuto from him? Did that constitute a breach of their agreement, because Akaashi would fight for the right to keep him no matter who saw.

 

Let them try. Bokuto was _his_. He was keeping this human.

  
  
"You have wings, Akaashi…! Can I touch them? You're like a beautiful angel," Bokuto blurted in a daze. His hands rubbed absently at Akaashi's back, straying close to the sensitive base of his kagune. Akaashi tried not to squirm, catching his breath in a quick hiss as the edges of his ukaku wavered.

  
  
"No. Bokuto-san, you should be afraid of ghouls," Akaashi corrected breathlessly. Black and red eyes narrowed into a skeptical glare.

  
  
"But I really like you, Akaashi," Bokuto whined, fidgeting restlessly beneath his weight. Akaashi shifted in his lap, restrictive shorts feeling too tight. "This means you like me too, right? You must like me a whole lot to show me this," he grinned, gesturing at the fiery wingspan casting them both in flickering red light.

  
  
"I do like you a lot," Akaashi murmured. He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. He had never imagined saying it aloud before.

 

He buried his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck, rubbing his cheek against bare skin, drowning himself in the musk. Bokuto held very still at first, not sure what to do but allowing Akaashi access wherever he wanted. He wanted to wear this scent, and he wanted Bokuto to wear his, and every ghoul would smell the way they mingled together and know who Bokuto belonged to.

 

As Akaashi gratified his desire and slowly regained control over himself, he released his ukaku in a shimmer of blood mist. Bokuto rubbed his shoulders in fascination, finding nothing there save the tightness of muscle around his kakuhou. Akaashi hummed in soft pleasure at the exploratory touch, thoughts returning in a rush even as he melted into Bokuto's warmth.

 

They needed to return to camp as soon as possible to avoid discovery, this he knew. He wasn't ready to return to keeping up public appearances just yet. He was certain Kuroo and Kenma would be looking for them, and if Tsukishima was half as observant as he seemed to be, he would certainly want some answers about the kagune residue on his torn shirt. He could handle the ghouls, but this was new territory for him -- for the first time in Akaashi's life, a human held his secret.

 

Akaashi inhaled as deeply as he could, and as he shuddered out an exhale, he understood that he would sooner starve than eat Bokuto. He finally understood what his body longed for, and why it was so difficult to deny. He curled in closer, wrapping his arms possessively around the broad expanse of Bokuto's back. He could feel a pulse, a heartbeat, strong and steady underneath his fingertips. 

 

"See, I've got nothing to be scared of," Bokuto said simply, nuzzling back, and how right he was after all. A satisfying sense of calm settled over him. Akaashi could never kill this person, he would protect him, and now his life was in Bokuto's hands, and somehow, somehow he believed they would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't need to be any longer than it already is, but my original plan was to make bokuakakuroken the endgame, so uhh. i only got as far as one ghoulfriend but use your imagination ~ <3 


End file.
